


It's Free Real Estate

by Queen_OT_Clouds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Read it anyway, This is some bullshit, i dont even know why i wrote this, i wrote this in 5 minutes, stupid memes, this is some piss poor shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_OT_Clouds/pseuds/Queen_OT_Clouds
Summary: The title and the tags say it all.





	It's Free Real Estate

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to some more impulsive bullshit. Have fun with this baby, cause she's some shit.

Keith was in one of the many courtyards of the Garrison base. He had just escaped from a three hour long meeting about god knows what. He had stopped paying attention after Iverson had started talking. It wasn’t that he didn’t have any respect for the man, he just got tired of hearing the man pronounce Shiro’s name wrong. (a/n: its canon that he said it wrong) 

After the meeting had ended, he was the first to leave and went straight towards the first area that provided direct sunlight. To many years without it made him relish in the light instead of taking it for granted. Lance had joined him at some point with Kosmo (Keith was still convinced the wolf would tell him his name eventually) following behind. Keith was starting to think that the cosmic animal loved Lance more than he loved him, his owner. Rude.

Lance had picked up a stick that had fallen from one of the multiple trees in the courtyard and had started to play fetch with Kosmo. Every time the wolf brought the stick back Lance would pamper him with scratches and kiss and mutter softly at him with his ‘dog voice’. 

Keith glanced back every once and a while to check up on them, force of habit, when a dark shadow feel over him. Keith immediately went for the blade that he had tucked under his cadet uniform before relaxing when her realized that it was one of the MFE pilots, Kinkade. The man bent down so that his head was level with Keith’s own and he glanced at Lance before looking back at Keith. 

“He’s cute.” Was the first thing out of the man's mouth and Keith was briefly confused before he thought that he was talking about Kosmo.

“Kosmo?” Keith asked.

Kinkade snorted. “Ah yes, of course the dog. No, I mean Lance.” 

Keith glanced over at Lance. He supposed that he could be considered attractive though he wasn’t really Keith’s type. If anything, Keith saw Lance as more of a brother/best friend than a possible love interest. “I m-mean I guess. Why?”

“Are you two together?” 

It shouldn’t have been possible, but Keith’s face had turned from rose red to scarlet. “Oh god no! Nonononono _ no!  _ Where the  _ hell  _ did you get that idea from?”

“I was just curious.” Kinkade shrugged and began to stand up straight. On the man’s way up, Keith swore he heard him mutter “it’s free real estate” quoting that god awful, smug white dude from that century old meme, before walking over to Lance.

Kinkade spoke quietly to Lance and as they began to walk away, the realization of what the man had said dawned on Keith. He was quick to chase after them with a panicked, “Hey wait!” on his lips.               


End file.
